Color Me Mine
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Based loosely on this prompt 'Rachel trying to cheer up her new friend,sad!panda!Quinn,takes her to color me mine. Pure fluff.


**Author Note: I had never even heard of Color Me Mine until Glee, I'm not American. And I based this on a prompt I found on the Livejournal Fluff Meme.**

"Are you being serious?" Quinn asked as she closed her locker, the petite brunette right behind her.

"Of course I am, I know for a fact that neither of us have plans this evening so I thought maybe you'd like to hang out"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Rachel, they'd been getting along better since they killed with their original songs but Quinn wasn't about to endure the other girl just to hear her bring up Finn every five minutes.

"Okay" she said gently.

Rachel continued to babble for all of ten seconds before realizing Quinn had actually agreed.

"So you'll go?" the diva asked sounding surprised, much to Quinn's amusement.

"Yes, and I only have one stipulation"

"No Streisand in the car?"

The blonde let out a chuckle, maybe she had two stipulations.

"While we hang out there will no mention of _him" _

Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully before nodding her head, she wasn't entirely sure whether Quinn was referring to Sam or to Finn but she guessed it was more the latter.

"I'll pick you up at 6" Quinn told her with a slight smile before moving to her next class.

She did indeed pick her up at 6, she was actually a few minutes early when the brunette skipped down the steps and flung open the car door.

"Hello, Quinn" she greeted cheerfully, Quinn just smiled.

"Are you excited?"

Rachel turned slightly pink and shyly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I've never been to Color Me Mine before" she admitted.

"I think you'll like it, you can cover your ceramic in gold stars" the blonde teased.

Knowing Rachel was significantly shyer off stage and outside of Mckinley did wonders in making her more easily bearable.

They got to Color Me Mine and settled themselves in the room to work on their ceramics.

They fell into a comfortable silence, talking occasionally and peering at each other's masterpieces.

Rachel giggled and pointed at Quinn who looked slightly bemused.

"You have paint on your face"

The blonde,completely forgetting she had paint on her fingers,started wiping at her face, Rachel almost fell of her chair laughing.

Quinn armed herself with a paintbrush and Rachel suddenly wasn't laughing anymore.

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?" the blonde smirked.

Both girls started flicking paint at each other before dipping their fingers in the pots and completely covering each other in an array of colours.

After a few minutes of childish bliss the girls were politely told to leave.

Rachel not so politely responded by sarcastically apologizing and grabbing the guy's hand leaving his palm blue.

"We look like we belong at the pride parade" the brunette giggled as they got back into the car.

"I'm hungry, but I somehow don't see anywhere letting us in like this" Quinn said unable to fight the grin on her face.

Rachel smiled back at her, "you know, Quinn, I wish you smiled like that more often"

The blonde looked to the smaller girl in surprise.

"You're very beautiful, as you know, but when your smile reaches your eyes like that you look like an angel"

Before they knew it, Quinn was crying.

Rachel apologized and patted the girl on the shoulder gently.

"None of the boys I've gone out with have ever said anything like that" she said between sniffs, "I don't deserve your compliments after being such a bitch"

"You deserve the truth" Rachel told her honestly, staring up at her through those thick lashes.

The way the sun was shining through the window behind the brunette made her look truly radiant, Quinn felt her breath catch slightly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked softly, clearly not wanting to upset the blonde any further.

Quinn gulped thickly, "how have I never noticed how beautiful you are, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide and her little cheeks came alive with colour.

"Um, I'm not.."

"The way the sun hit you just then it made _you _look like an angel" the blonde told her in an almost whisper.

Without realizing both girls were leaning in, Rachel wiped a tear away from Quinn's face as Quinn's hand barely stroked her hair.

"What exactly is happening here?" Rachel whispered.

"I don't know" Quinn murmured in response.

Neither was sure who it was that moved that last little bit to close the gap between them, their lips brushed and both pulled away as if they'd been burnt.

They sat looking to each other incredulously as their fingers touched their still tingling lips.

"Fireworks" Rachel whispered to herself and looked down as Quinn found her hand.

"I need to be sure" she said before pushing her lips against the brunette's full ones again, more firmly this time.

Rachel grew more daring and sucked on the blonde's lower lip, who gasped and pulled away.

"Oh. My. God" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?"

"Isn't that what you want to hear?"

The blonde shook her head, "no" she stated gently.

Rachel looked confused.

"Once more" Quinn said gently, but she didn't move an inch.

Cautiously Rachel closed the gap between them again; she felt the other girl's hand in her hair before nearly jumping out of her skin at the feel of Quinn's tongue tracing her bottom lip.

She let the blonde's tongue enter her mouth and fought a hum of approval at the sweet pepperminty taste.

They pulled away when they finally needed air and couldn't help but smile.

Now they had goofy grins and slightly glazed eyes on top of being completely plastered with paint.

"Please come back to my house for dinner and a shower" Rachel blurted out before realizing how it sounded, "I mean come to eat and if you like you can take a-"

Quinn chuckled and nodded her head, "eating and getting clean sounds good"

"Nice lipgloss by the way" she added as she pulled out of the Color Me Mine parking lot.

"Thanks, it's very Berry"

Both girls caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"It sure is"


End file.
